


You Feel Like Home

by Buckeyeadamfan



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckeyeadamfan/pseuds/Buckeyeadamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli have been apart for nearly a year. They vowed to remain friends and have kept in touch throughout the year. After spending the last few months in Finland working, Sauli is finally coming back home to Los Angeles. Adam has agreed to let Sauli stay with him while he searches for an apartment of his own. How will their relationship change once Sauli is back? Can they remain friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Peeps-
> 
> Here is my Adam and Sauli reunion fan fic. It was inspired by Sauli's blog, in which he shared he had spent Christmas in San Diego.
> 
> Except for the real life timeline of events which frames this story, all other content is completely fabricated. I have no knowledge of what happens in their private lives. This story is not for personal gain and is intended as a fictional romantic tale for those in the fandom who were inspired by the relationship between A&S.
> 
> I have self-edited this work, so all mistakes are mine. Your comments are welcome. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it.
> 
> Peace & Love

You Feel Like Home

Adam and Danielle exit the Whole Foods and are immediately met by a couple of paparazzi snapping photos and spewing nasty words at Adam. Adam calmly continues to walk toward his car, not giving the men the reaction they are hoping to get from him. Danielle is fuming inside at the hateful things they are saying to Adam and bites her tongue to keep from reacting in an equally disgusting manner. She feels bad that her best friend has to endure this kind of treatment on a regular basis and admires Adam's ability to let it roll off his back. The two friends reach Adam's car and he pops the trunk. They quickly load the groceries, hop in the car and exit the parking lot. Danielle looks at her friend with a mixture of sympathy and wonderment on her face. Adam laughs, "I know. Who knew my trip to Whole Foods would be photo worthy? It happens nearly every time I go food shopping." "How do you not punch them when they say shit like that to you? I wanted to hurt that guy." Adam smiles at Danielle in appreciation. "It's not worth it. They are trying to get me angry and I will not give them the satisfaction. Not all of the paps are nasty like that, though. I've just accepted that it comes with the job," Adam explains.

Adam quickly changes the subject to dinner. "Thank you so much for helping me with Sauli's welcome home dinner." I really wanted to do something special for him and my culinary skills are limited." "I know, Adam...that is why I made the offer to help you. I didn't want you to embarrass yourself," Danielle teases. "Plus, I really miss him. I'm looking forward to seeing him, too." Danielle is watching Adam as she speaks and notices he seems a little anxious. "You doing okay over there, buddy?" she asks him. Adam contemplates his response. He has known Danielle for half his life, so there is no point in playing it cool with her. She knows him too well. "I'm kind of a mess, actually. I'm excited and I'm nervous. I can't wait to see him and I'm a little nervous about him staying with me. I just don't know what is going to happen with us, you know?" "I know what's going to happen and don't worry...I won't stay too long after dinner," she winks with a smirk. "I'm glad you're so confident, but we aren't a couple anymore, remember? We broke up nearly a year ago." "Yeah, whatever, Adam. I know about your little Skype sex session from last month, by the way, so don't try to play coy with me. " Adams eyes pop open in surprise. "You know about that? You've talked to Sauli?" "Yes, we keep in touch. He's my friend, too. I don't wish to betray any confidence Sauli has placed in me, but I will tell you this...you both talk a good game about being single, but neither one of you has moved on." "Dani, I've gone out with other men, but I find myself comparing them to Sauli." Adam pulls his car into his designated space and shuts off the engine. "Sweetie...you two are so ridiculous. You and Sauli need to talk. You still love each other. You got lazy and stopped working on your relationship. You were facing another long separation and chose the easy way out. Falling in love is the easy part, Adam. Staying in love is the hard part. After the newness of being in love begins to fade, continuing to love is a choice. If Sauli is worth your love, then you must nurture that love and work hard to keep it. " "You're right, Dani. How did you get so smart?" "You need to fix this, Adam. Sauli will be back tonight. Now is the time. I can't bear to hang around each of you, whining about missing the other. " Adam kisses Dani on the cheek and agrees, "okay...I will talk to him. Thank you so much for being you, Dani. I can always count on you to keep me straight, so to speak. Now, let's get upstairs and start cooking!"

Adam and Danielle are busy unpacking the groceries when Adam's phone rings. "It's Sauli," he says excitedly. "Moi, Sauli!" "Moi, Adam. How are you?" "I'm good...how are you?" "I am good except that I am not going to make it back to LA in time for dinner. My flight out of Finland was delayed two hours, so I missed my connection. I must wait here in London for six hours for the next available flight to LA. I am sorry. Please give my apologies to Danielle, too." "It's not your fault, Sauli. We can all have dinner another night...maybe Monday?" Adam looks at Danielle for a "dinner on Monday" approval. She shakes her head, indicating that Monday would work for her as well. "What time do you think you'll be arriving?" "It will be after midnight, so I will take a cab to your place." "Okay...do you still remember the code to get into the building?" "Yes, I remember." "I will leave a key for you with the security guard. I will probably still be awake, so don't worry about waking me up." "Okay, thank you, Adam. I will see you soon." "I'm looking forward to it, Sauli. Goodbye." Adam hangs up and turns to Danielle. "Well, I guess we can put all of this away until Monday night," Adam says as he turns to face Danielle. "He missed his connection in London and has to wait six hours for the next flight. " "That sucks," Danielle complains. "We still have to eat though, right?" she asks. "I guess we do," Adam responds. "Let's order in and watch movies tonight. How does that sound?" Adam answers, "that sounds like a good plan to me."

By the end of the second movie, Danielle is yawning. "I know it's only 10:30pm, but I am wiped out. I'm going to head home, Sweetie," she tells Adam. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? Are you okay to drive?" "I'm fine, Adam. My car is right downstairs and I live 10 minutes away. I'm not too tired to drive and I had two glasses of wine...over a span of three hours." "Okay...I'm being overprotective, but I'm walking you to your car." "Adam...that isn't necessary. I will be fine," Danielle insists. Adam picks up his phone and makes a call to building security. "Hi, Ross. This is Adam Lambert. Would you please make sure my friend, Danielle, gets to her car safely? She's parked in the garage, in my extra space. She is heading down to the lobby now. Thanks, so much. Oh, Ross...one more thing. Sauli should be arriving sometime after midnight. Please give him the key to my place. You should still have it from letting maintenance in to fix my dishwasher yesterday. Thanks, again, Ross." Danielle smiles at her friend's overprotective gesture, "thanks, Adam. I'll talk to you later. I love you." Adam kisses her on the cheek, "love you, too. Text me when you get home. Good night."

Adam picks up the wine glasses from the living room and puts them in the dishwasher. He grabs his iPad from the counter and heads to his bedroom. He decides to take a shower before getting into bed. After putting clean sheets on his bed this morning, he simply cannot get in the bed without showering first. Adam throws his iPad on the bed and plugs in his phone to charge. He grabs some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt from his dresser and turns on the water. As he is washing his hair, he decides it might be a good idea to jerk off before Sauli arrives. It has been a few weeks since he's had sex with anyone other than himself. He doesn't want to be embarrassed by immediately popping wood at the sight of Sauli, but that is a very real possibility. He lathers up his entire body and wraps his hand around his dick. He sends his mind back to one of his favorite nights with Sauli. Adam has a memory bank full of favorites with Sauli. For this fantasy, Adam is remembering when they were in London...after the second Queen show at Hammersmith. Adam was full of adrenaline and feeling really great about the performance. He and Sauli had gone back to their hotel room after the show. Their intention was to change clothes and hit some of the London night clubs. As soon as the door closed, however, Sauli pounced on him and took him down to the floor like a skilled lioness on the hunt for prey. Adam remembers laughing at the ease with which Sauli took him down, but he wasn't laughing for long. The horny and dominant side of Sauli was super hot. Sauli had him pinned to the floor and practically tore Adam's clothes from his body. As he got Adam naked, Sauli was whispering in Adam's ear, "You are so fucking sexy and you're mine. I was watching you tonight and I was so proud of you and so horny knowing that I was the lucky man who got to take you home and fuck you and be fucked by you. I am going to fuck you so good, my sippa." Adam's strokes quickened on his dick as he remembers Sauli's words and what happened next. Sauli licked and kissed his way from Adam's face down to his painfully hard penis. After licking and teasing Adam's dick with his tongue until Adam was begging, Sauli took Adam into his mouth until the tip of Adam's cock was hitting the back of his throat. Sauli moved his mouth up and down Adam's shaft, hollowing his cheeks to create the perfect amount of suction. The sensation Adam felt when Sauli began humming in satisfaction, was nearly his undoing. Adam is lost in this sense memory and feels his balls tighten. Seconds later, he is releasing white streams of semen all over the shower tile. He catches his breath and rinses the tile with the removable shower head. He laughs at how quickly he came. "I didn't even make it to the really good part," he says out loud. As he exits the shower and dries off, it occurs to Adam that of all the partners and sex he has had in his life, sex with Sauli is always where his mind goes for jerk off material. He thinks this must be significant in some way.

Adam puts on a t-shirt and pajama bottoms and climbs into his freshly made bed. "This is heaven," he says to himself. He is relieved when he checks his phone and finds a text from Danielle, confirming she has arrived home safely. He picks up his iPad and before he realizes it, Adam has been entrapped in a two hour YouTube spiral. He hears the lock turn and the door open. He jumps out of bed and practically runs from his bedroom. He makes it to the living room and Sauli is standing there, taking it all in. It looks pretty much the same way he remembers it. Sauli sees Adam appear in the door way and their eyes lock onto each other. After several seconds of silence, they race to each other and embrace. "Welcome home, Sauli." "Thank you, Adam. I am so happy to be back." Adam feels Sauli inhale a deep breath, as if he's trying to consume Adam's aura. Adam gets a lump in his throat at this gesture. He kisses Sauli on the top of his head and hugs him a little tighter. Their embrace continues for several minutes until Adam pulls back so that he can look Sauli in the eyes. "I am so happy...you are finally here! You must be exhausted. Can I get you anything?" Adam offers. "I need a shower and I need to sleep. I want nothing more than to sit and catch up with you, but I don't think I can right now. I have been up for nearly 38 hours with only a couple of short naps. I am feeling a bit delirious." "I understand, Sauli. We'll have plenty of time to catch up. I made up the guest room for you, but you can use the shower in my room. Your favorite body wash and shampoo are still in there. I will bring your bags...wait...where are your bags?" "They are lost. All I have is my carry-on bag. The rest of my luggage did not make it to LA. I hope to get them back tomorrow." "I will find you something to sleep in while you shower." They walk back to Adam's bedroom. Sauli gets his toothbrush from his carry-on bag and drops the bag onto the bed. As Sauli is showering, Adam is going through his dresser drawers trying to find something for Sauli to wear. He finds an old Rolling Stones t-shirt that is a little tight on him and a pair of boxer briefs that actually belong to Sauli, but were left behind. He places them on the bed and hears the water shut off. "Sauli...can I get you something to eat or drink? Water? Wine? Anything?" "Actually, a glass of wine sounds like the perfect way to help me relax." "Okay. I will be right back. I put something for you to sleep in on my bed." Adam heads to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine for Sauli. Sauli dresses and sits on Adam's bed. He puts his toothbrush and dirty underwear back into his bag. He turns to look at Adam's pillow and is immediately drawn to it. He lays his head down on the pillow and inhales. It smells so good...so clean...so Adam. In the kitchen, Adam is struggling with the cork, but soon returns to the bedroom with Sauli's wine. As he enters the bedroom, he sees Sauli, curled up on his bed, sound asleep. Adam puts the wine down, removes Sauli's bag from the end of the bed and covers him with the sheet and comforter. Adam steps back and watches Sauli sleep. He smiles, "he always did look like an angel when he sleeps."

As much as Adam would like to sleep in his very comfortable bed next to this very beautiful man, he decides the guest room would be the appropriate place to sleep. He slides his phone to silent mode, clicks off the light and turns to leave his bedroom. "Adam?" Adam stops and turns to face Sauli. "Please stay. Please stay with me, Adam." The lump returns to Adam's throat and he silently walks to the other side of his bed and gets under the covers. Adam is lying on his side, facing Sauli's back, but is careful not to touch him. He doesn't know what to do. The decision is taken from him when Sauli scoots back until his body meets Adam's. The two men are in a spooning position and Adam wraps his arm around Sauli and pulls him close. Now it is Adam who inhales deeply to take in the essence of Sauli. In this moment, Adam feels so content, relaxed and happy. He feels like he is home. "Sweet dreams, Sauli," Adam whispers in his ear and kisses Sauli on the back of his head.

Adam opens his eyes and is momentarily confused as to why he is so hot. The clock says 9:20am but his bedroom is fairly dark thanks to the custom made blinds and curtains he ordered. His mind focuses and he remembers he is in bed with Sauli, who is wrapped around him. They had quickly fallen asleep together early this morning. Sleeping Sauli was a heat seeker and loved to cuddle and he was practically laying on top of Adam. Adam could feel Sauli's hard-on pressed against his thigh. Adam's dick was hard as well and he really needed to use the bathroom. He hated to wake Sauli, but he couldn't hold his bladder much longer. He carefully extracted himself from underneath Sauli, desperately trying not to wake him. Sauli stirs a little but appears to remain asleep. Adam steps into the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth. Adam slips back under the comforter and wraps himself around Sauli, pulling him close. "Good morning, Adam," Sauli mumbles. "Good morning, Sauli. You should go back to sleep, it's only about 9:30am." "I want to, but I really need to piss," Sauli complains. He rolls out of bed and shuffles his feet until he reaches the toilet. When he finishes, Sauli moves to the sink and helps himself to a little mouthwash. "I'm really hoping for a kiss," he thinks to himself. Adam watches as Sauli shuffles back to bed and he pulls the comforter back in an invitation for Sauli to rejoin him in bed. Sauli gets in and Adam covers them both with the comforter. The two men are lying on their sides, facing each other in silence. With their eyes locked on each other, the connection between them was undeniably present. Adam leans forward and gently rubs his nose against Sauli's nose. Sauli smiles. He then reaches up and places the sweetest, most gentle kiss onto Adam's lips. Sauli pulls back and Adam smiles at him. "I've been wishing for that for a very long time. I hope you don't mind," Sauli confesses. "Of course, I don't mind. That was really nice." Adam answers . He reaches out and places his palm along the side of Sauli's face and delivers an equally sweet and tender kiss to Sauli's lips. Sauli parts his lips, inviting Adam to deepen the kiss. Adam does not disappoint. He moves his mouth across Sauli's lips and gently sucks on first the top lip, then the bottom lip. Sauli is kissing and sucking Adam's lips in return.

They continue to explore each other's mouths, tasting each other with their tongues. Their kisses linger, slow and passionate, not desperate, but with reverence. The only sounds in the room are those of heavy breathing, smacking lips and small moans of pleasure as the two men devour each other's faces. "Mmmmm...Sauli...I..." Sauli silences Adam with a kiss that sends Adam reeling. "Adam...I want you so much. Please tell me you want me, too." Adam grabs Sauli by the ass and pulls him completely flush against his own body. "Fuck, Sauli...your ass is so hard.""Skating is good for the buttocks and legs." Adam's hand continues to explore Sauli's butt and as much of his leg as possible in this position. "I want to see all of you, Sauli." Adam shifts to his knees and Sauli rolls onto his back. Adam tugs off Sauli's underwear and slips the t-shirt over his head. "My God...Sauli, you look incredible. You are beautiful." For the third time since Sauli arrival home, a lump forms in Adam's throat. Adam runs his hands up Sauli's thighs and stares down at Sauli's body in wonder. Adam moves his body over top of Sauli, bracing himself on his elbows and knees. "So fucking sexy. Seeing you like this...you've got me so hard for you right now. Yes... I want you too, baby," Adam whispers into Sauli's ear before connecting their mouths in another searing kiss.

Adam continues kissing Sauli along his jaw line and down his neck. He returns to Sauli's ear and whispers again, "How do you want me, Sauli? Fast and hard? Slow and gentle? Tell me what you want. I'll give you whatever you want.""Both...I want it all, Adam. Please. It's been so long." Adam smiles and before he realizes what is happening, Sauli reverses their positions and Adam is flat on his back, looking up into Sauli's sparkling blue eyes. Adam could not keep from laughing, "aren't you full of surprises?" Sauli smirks and grabs the waistband of Adam's pajama bottoms, pulling them down in one swift motion. He immediately moves to the hem of Adam's t-shirt and pulls it up over his head. Adam sits up a little to assist. This motion causes Adam's stomach muscles to flex. Adam's newly toned torso and upper body do not go unnoticed. "Adam...wow...your workouts with the personal trainer have paid off nicely. " Sauli rakes his eyes across Adam's body. "And wow...your tattoo work is beautiful, too. You look so gorgeous...so strong...so sexy." Sauli 's hands and mouth are all over Adam. Sauli cannot get enough. He's kissing Adam's neck and slowly and sensuously moving down his body, kissing and caressing Adam, leaving no skin untouched. Sauli wastes no time when he reaches Adam's groin. He engulfs Adam's dick and begins sucking him with everything he has. Adam's eyes roll back into his head. "Oh my god...Sauli...yes...yes, you are sucking me so good. Adam is watching Sauli pleasure him. The combined enthusiasm with which Sauli is blowing him, along with the sensation of Sauli's throat muscles constricting around his dick, has Adam on the edge.

"Sauli...Sauli...slow down. I'm going to come...I don't want to come yet, please." Sauli pops off Adam's dick, but continues licking and kissing his balls and groin. "You are so good at that, baby...damn." "I love sucking your cock. I have missed it. As soon as I took off your pajamas, my mouth started watering." "I love you sucking my cock, too," Adam jokes, "but right now, I want to fuck you into this mattress. It's been so long, I don't think I can do slow and gentle the first time. Let's take the edge off and go a second round?" Sauli licks up Adam's shaft, continues licking and kissing up Adam's chest and returns to cover Adam's mouth with his own. Adam takes this action as a "yes" and he grabs Sauli and flips him onto his back. Sauli spreads his legs and Adam settles between them. Adam begins to lick and kiss Sauli's stomach and then moves down to his groin. He places kisses in a path all down Sauli's shaft, causing Sauli to moan out in pleasure. Encouraged by the sounds, Adam takes the head of Sauli's dick into his mouth and swirls his tongue around the head. Again, Sauli cries out and thrusts his hips. Adam holds his hips down and takes Sauli's cock all the way into his mouth. Up and down, Adam moves his lips along Sauli's shaft and Sauli is crying out between gasps of air, "Adam...ahhh...yes...oh...ahhh...that feels...so...ahhh." Adam suddenly pulls off and moves his hands behind Sauli's knees. He pushes Sauli's knees to his chest and exposes Sauli's ass. "Here baby...hold your legs for me," Adam directs. Sauli does as instructed and Adam moves his hands to spread Sauli's ass cheeks apart. Once apart, Adam flattens his tongue and moves it across Sauli's entrance. He repeats this motion numerous times, while Sauli continues with his gasps of ecstasy. Adam spits onto Sauli's entrance and then breaches Sauli's body with his tongue. "Oh, God...Adam...Adam" Adam continues to tongue fuck Sauli for several minutes before he stops and places two of his own fingers into his mouth. Sauli watches as Adam seductively sucks his own fingers to lubricate them. Once his fingers are dripping wet, he circles Sauli's entrance with them and then carefully breaches Sauli's body with one finger. Adam returns his mouth to the business of sucking Sauli's cock. Sauli is floating on a cloud of "this feels fucking amazing" as Adam is simultaneously fingering him and giving him head. Sauli tries but cannot remain still any longer. He lets go of his legs, grabs Adam's head with both hands and begins fucking Adam's mouth. Adam relaxes his throat and lets Sauli have his way. Sauli can feel his dick hitting the back of Adam's throat and Adam's fingers, now two, are brushing across his prostate. "Adam...oh...oh...I'm going to come...ahhh" Sauli's thrusting hips stutter a bit as he releases his load into Adam's mouth. Adam swallows every drop before pulling off of Sauli's dick.

Sauli is lying on his back, with his eyes closed and a smile on his face, trying to regain control of his breathing. "Are you ready for me, baby? Roll over." Sauli opens his eyes and looks at Adam like he has hung the moon. "Baby...do you want me to wear a condom?" "No...I trust you, Adam, and I want to feel you." Adam leans down and they share a gentle kiss before Sauli flips over onto his stomach. Adam reaches for the lube and pours some onto his fingers. He rubs his fingers along Sauli's opening and pushes inside of him, preparing Sauli for the coming intrusion. He returns his hand to his own dick and spreads the excess lube on himself. Adam kisses Sauli behind his ear and whispers, "you are so tight, baby...be a good boy and open up for me." Sauli bends one of his legs up to his chest to give Adam better access. Adam places the head of his dick at Sauli's entrance and begins to work himself into Sauli's body. "That's it, baby...open up for me." It takes a couple of minutes, but soon Adam is all the way inside of Sauli and begins to pull out and push back in a slow rhythm. "Ahhhh, Sauli...you are taking me so good. You feel so incredible...so tight, so wet, so hot. Are you ready for more?" Sauli shakes head in affirmation and Adam quickens the pace just a bit. Sauli does not speak. He cannot speak. There is a lump in his throat at the realization that this is where he wants to be...needs to be...here with Adam. They have been apart nearly a year and nothing has changed for him. His heart and soul still belong to Adam. He thinks about the possibility that Adam does not feel the same and a few tears slip from his eyes. Adam moves his head down and kisses the side of Sauli's face. He tastes the tears and is alarmed, "Sauli? What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" Sauli swallows hard to free his throat of the lump, "no, you are not hurting me. I am just...happy. Happy to be back home. Being with you still feels like home," Sauli confesses. In addition to the lump now sitting in Adam's throat, his heart clenches at Sauli's words. Adam had had the same realization last night when he was holding Sauli. "Oh, Sauli." Suddenly, Adam's primal desire to fuck Sauli fast and hard into the mattress has waned. He now wants to slow it down, to make love to this man that has enriched his life in so many ways. Adam wraps his arms around Sauli's chest and stays buried inside of him. Adam sits back on his calves and pulls Sauli's body up against his own. The two lovers are touching, front to back, and Adam is clinging to Sauli's body. He places slow, open mouth kisses along Sauli's back and shoulder, slowly moving up Sauli's neck and behind his ear. Adam is moving in and out of Sauli's body and Sauli is pushing back in an attempt to get Adam deeper into his body. Sauli turns his head so that their lips can meet. The lovers continue rocking together. Adam is moving deep inside of Sauli, coming up off his calves to his knees with each forward thrust. Sauli is sort of chanting in Finnish with an occasional "yes" and "Adam" thrown into the dialogue. Adam doesn't know exactly what Sauli is saying, but he knows this is Sauli lost in his own pleasure.

"Baby...I want you on your back. I want to see your face." Adam gently pulls out and helps Sauli shift around to his back. Sauli spreads his legs, inviting Adam back into his body. Adam returns to his knees, puts Sauli's legs onto his shoulders and finds Sauli's entrance with the head of his dick. Their eyes lock as Adam pushes all the way into Sauli in one steady forward motion. Sauli's eyes roll back into his head and cries out in pleasure. Moving in and out of Sauli, Adam throws his head back and echoes Sauli's cries with his own moans. After several minutes, their eyes reconnect again and they smile at each other. Filled with the need to consume Sauli, Adam moves down to flatten his chest against Sauli, moving Sauli's flexible legs back to his ears. In this position, Adam devours Sauli's mouth with his own. Adam is balanced on his elbows and he continues to thrust into Sauli's body, brushing across Sauli's prostrate with each push. The lovers continue to moan and mumble words of reverence into each other's mouths. Adam quickens his pace and Sauli is chanting, "Adam. Adam. Adam." Adam feels his balls tighten and Sauli's ass clench around his dick. "Oh, Sauli...I'm going to come." "Yessss...Adam. " Adam thrusts one more time, and releases his seed deep in Sauli's body. As he continues fucking through his orgasm, Adam feels Sauli's semen hit his stomach. Adam pulls out and moves up to allow Sauli's legs to drop, but returns to lie on top of Sauli. The men do not move for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. Once he's breathing normally, Adam tells him, "that was so good, baby. I've missed you. I've missed us." "I've missed us, too, Adam. I feel a connection with you unlike any I have experienced in my life."

The sincerity and honesty in Sauli's words render Adam speechless for a few seconds. Adam gives Sauli a squeeze, kisses him on his nose and says, "come on...let's make some breakfast." Adam moves to get up and grimaces, "umm, I think we're stuck together. Let's take a shower first?" "Yes, okay, that is a good idea," Sauli responds. They move to the shower and take their time washing each other, with caressing and kissing thrown into the mix, as well. Sauli is standing behind Adam, washing his back. His hands are slowly and sensuously moving down across Adam's ass. Sauli's lathered fingers are moving between Adam's butt cheeks, teasing at his entrance. Adam's head is bent forward under the shower spray, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. "What are you doing back there, Sauli?" "I am exploring your ass, Adam." Adam puts his arms up on the shower tile to hold himself up while Sauli continues with his exploration. Sauli moves forward, grabs Adam's hips and grinds his dick between Adam's ass cheeks, "It's my turn now and I want to bury my dick deep inside of you." Adam can feel how hard Sauli is already, "you always were one to reload quickly, Sauli," Adam teases. "It's you...I am so hot for you right now, Adam." Just as Adam opens his mouth to comment, he hears Sauli's stomach loudly growl from hunger. "Baby, as much as I want you to fuck me right now, I am going to feed you first. We have plenty of time. I don't have to be to the Trevor Live sound check until 4:00pm." Sauli looks at Adam with sad eyes and a big pout. Adam leans down to kiss Sauli's protruding lower lip and tells him, "that's not going to work, baby. ..come on...let's dry off and get dressed."

Once in the kitchen, the two men fall into a very familiar routine of preparing breakfast. Adam starts cooking the eggs and Sauli gets out the juicer and concocts a healthy drink for them to share. They begin to catch up on the events of the previous week as they prepare their meal. The lovers sit down at the kitchen table and begin to eat their breakfast. After several minutes of small talk and silence, Sauli bravely addresses the "elephant in the room." "Adam...what are we doing?" Adam looks at Sauli and takes a deep breath. "Sauli...I'm not sure I have an answer. I can tell you that it still feels really good and natural to be with you. What do you want, Sauli?" "You are still the most important person in my life, Adam. I want to spend time with you. All of this time spent apart and that has not changed for me. I want us to get back to the happy place we were in before we broke up...but I am afraid of getting hurt again." Adam takes Sauli's hands and looks him in the eyes. "Sauli, in the months before we broke up, we were struggling. We were apart more than we were together. I think we stopped communicating. We stopped nurturing us. At the time, I thought breaking up was the answer and maybe it was the answer. Maybe we needed the time apart, to have the freedom to date other people, to truly appreciate what we had. It's been nearly a year and my heart still belongs to you. I want you back in my life, as more than friends, but I am scared, too. My schedule isn't too busy right now, so we do have some time to work on us. Later in the year, though, I will be traveling so much. What will happen then?" Adam looks at Sauli, waiting for his response. "Maybe I can travel with you more, if my work schedule permits. I know I was stubborn before, insisting that I pay my own expenses when I traveled with you. You always offered to pay, but I let my pride get in the way," Sauli admits. "You know, Danielle, in all of her infinite relationship wisdom, pointed out last night that we must make the choice to love each other. Falling in love is the easy part. It's after the fall when the work begins. We must choose to love and nurture our relationship," Adam explains. "I think Dani might be onto something," Sauli smiles. "Perhaps we did give up too soon. Breaking up, as painful as it was, did show us something about our love, did it not?" Sauli asks. Adam shakes his head in agreement, "yes, it did." "Let's take it slow, Sauli. Let's spend time together and see what happens. I have a few things scheduled in December and January and I have to go to Shanghai for a couple of days the week after next, but I really am pretty much here in LA for the next few months. I don't want anyone to know we are working on us. It's nobody's business what we do." "How do we do that, Adam? You live under a microscope, it seems." "It's possible, Sauli. We'll just publicly live as single men...continue spending time with our friends. If we are together and get photographed, well...we're friends, right?" Sauli shakes his head in agreement. " I have an idea. Come to San Diego with me...spend Christmas with me at my Dad's house? No one will know." "Yes, okay...that sounds wonderful. Thank you, Adam."

Adam and Sauli lean in and share a tender kiss and a big smile. Adam gets up to clear their plates from the table. As Adam is standing at the sink, Sauli comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Adam's torso, rubbing his groin along Adam's ass. "The dishes can wait, Adam." Adam turns off the water and turns around to face Sauli. Sauli picks up the dish towel and dries Adam's hands before leading him, by both hands, back to the bedroom. They reach the bed and Sauli pushes Adam onto his back. He crawls over top Adam and seductively tells him, "you fed me. Now, it's my turn to feed you. I am going to feed you so much, my love, until you feel so full. You are going to feel so full and so satisfied...but I'm going to keep right on feeding you, until you're begging me to stop." "Mmmmm...you're reading my mind, baby," Adam purrs. "Feed me...I'm so hungry for you."


End file.
